mondaijifandomcom-20200223-history
Kasukabe Yō
Background A young, quiet girl who has the ability to speak to animals; she can also attain their abilities and use them if the animal befriends her. She is often accompanied by her Calico Cat whom she seeks guidance from as she lacks in the skill of interacting with others. She was bedridden for a long time before she was given the Gift from her father Tree a carved amulet that gives her the ability. Appearance She has brown eyes and short light brown hair. She wears a long, light blue, light jacket-like-cloak, surrounding her white shirt. Beneath her shirt, a wooden carving necklace from her father is hidden, only the lines of the strings are shown. She also wears short, orange pants that puff out. She is seen wearing long black socks with brown boots. Personality Her personality reflects most of her character. She can be fast and quiet all the time, but inside she's lonely. She always helps others like she did in Episode 3 and also Episode 8, where she understood that she would have to fight all by herself rather than having somebody else help her. She risked her own life to let her friends escape. Relationships Kudou Asuka - You and Asuka have been on good terms since coming to Miniature Garden. She was the first friend You made when they first arrived. She has shown concern for You's safety such as when You bet her life when challenging the Griffin and when she came back wounded after battling a corrupt Galdo in a Gift Game. In the matsuri of Underwood, they often travelled together and sought the same mentor (Garol) to develop their Gifts further. Calico Cat - She is the original owner/friend of Calico Cat. The cat calls her "Oujo-sama" and has followed her for most of her life. They are almost the same age. Sakamaki Izayoi - 'They are friends, but do not talk much. Even during the time when she was bedridden due to the Black Death, Izayoi sat quietly beside her bed reading up on a way to stop the game. She was surprised when he forgave her readily when she apologized for his spoilt headphones, not realising that Izayoi was much more caring than he usually lets on. 'Ayesha - They fought in a Gift game in [ Duel of the Creators ] that was held on the same day as Sandora's rise to Floor Master coronation ceremony. Though You had lost to Ayesha due to Jack's overwhelming power, they have become friends since that day. [[Jack-O-Lantern|'Jack-O-Lantern']] - The partner of Ayesha, and a friend of You. Plot Volume 1 Volume 2 Volume 3 Volume 4 Volume 5 Volume 6 Volume 7 Volume 8 Volume 9 Volume 10 Volume 11 (Upcoming this August 1) Gift Genome Tree - A creation-type Gift. You has the Gift to communicate with animals and use the abilities/characteristics of the species she has befriended by sampling and recreating them as her own. Her gift comes from a small circular wooden medallion given to her by her father that has the Tree of Life, the evolution of life and the system of the life cycle, carved into it. Shiroyasha has commented that You's father must have been a great genius to be able to carve the Tree of Life onto such a small circular medallion. Later, it is revealed that it was not carved by her dad but the Dystopia Demon Lord. Currently, You has made friends with a sparrow, a bush warbler, a cuckoo, a penguin, a dolphin, a cat, a dog, a bat, an elephant, a griffin, pegasus, and many other animals that she has on private contacts. To use the abilities/characteristics of animals and allow the body to change by using genes of animals she has sampled enabling the creation of new animals, thereby causing the creation of new abilities like phoenix form. 'No Former '- It is the gift that keeps her from becoming a chimera by the the use of Genome Tree. It came from her Mom. The source of the gift is also the Dystopia Demon Lord Trivia *She stars as the cover girl of Volume 3 *She is from the timeline of 2XXX Gallery Mondaiji (4).jpg Mondaiji (8).jpg 192537.jpg Detail kasukabe.gif U.jpg 14.37.jpg 14.31.jpg 14.30.jpg 14.29.jpg 14.26.jpg Yo.jpg Yo2.jpg Ffgg.jpg Innmmopmage.jpg Untitled.jpg Episode8 (38).jpg Episode8 (37).jpg Episode8 (31).jpg Episode8 (30).jpg Episode8 (27).jpg Episode8 (43).jpg Episode8 (25).jpg Episode8 (24).jpg Episode8 (21).jpg Episode8 (41).jpg Episode8 (11).jpg Episode8 (35).jpg|Yo emerging a power Other (3).jpg You X Ayesha.jpg Volume 3.jpg You.jpg Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Main Characters